Coraline a second glance
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: Can Wybie ever find Coraline again? Will life be the same again? This is a movie based story. Please R&R no flames!
1. The beginning of the end

**Coraline; A Second Glance**

"**The beginning of the end"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, plot, theme, or story line. (Epically the story line, only in this first one though)**

**A/N: This first one is basically the same as the movie starting from when the other Wybie helped Coraline go back home all the way to her falling on the balcony of the other Mr. Bobinsky **

The other Wybie had just saved me dragging me out of the window and making me go to my real home. It was no use to go home though because when I got there the house empty.

"I'm home!" I paused, "Anybody here… Hello hello hello?" I walked to dad's study, "real dad?" Then walked to the kitchen, "real mom? Oh mom's groceries!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I missed you guys so much you'll never bel-" I said walking to the door but when I opened the door I saw Wybie standing there. "Oh the Wybie that talks," I said sighing. "Uh?" Wybie said then laughing, "Yah uh… so you know that old doll I gave you? Um my grandma's real mad... said it was her sisters'. The one that disappeared." "You stole that doll didn't you?" I asked madly. "Well it-it looked just like you and I figured…" Wybie said getting cut off. "First there was this pioneer girl, then huckfin junior, then this little rascals chick with all these ribbons and braids and… grandmas missing sister. I think I just met her. Come on." I dragged him in to the drawing room. "Listen I'm reallly not suppose to be her," he said I pushed him to the ground. "She is there," I continued. Can you uh… can you unlock it?" Wybie asked looking at the key in the door. I blocked him, "not in a million years but it wouldn't matter… she can't escape without her eyes. None of the ghost can." "Riightt… yah… so I really need to get that doll," Wybie said. "Great! I'd love to get rid of it." I took him up the stairs to my room, "where are you hiding you little monster." "You and grandma been talking?" Wybie asked me as if I was crazy. "The dolls her spy… it's how she watches you… finds out what's wrong with your life." Wybie was confused, "the doll is my grandmas spy?" "No the other mother," I corrected him, "she's got this whole word where everything's better; the food, the garden… the neighbors." "But it's all a trap," I said looking at him straight in the eyes. He swallowed hard, "yah uh I think I heard someone calling me, Jonsey." "Don't believe me? You can ask the cat!" "The- the cat? I- I'll just tell grandma that you couldn't find the doll." I threw one of my shoes at him. "You're not listening to me!" "That's… 'cause… you're crazy!" I threw my other shoe at him. He screamed running down the stairs I followed picking up the shoe. We were outside. "You creep," I said. "Crazy!" he yelled getting on his bike. "Crazy? You're the jerk wade who gave me the doll!" I screamed as he rode away.

I turned seeing the car, "mom… dad!" I hopped in the car and called my dad from my mother's phone, "pick it up dad… pick it up!" The phone rang and the voice mail answered, "Hi." "Dad!" "I'm digging in my garden right now, but leave a message and I'll get right back to you." "Where have you gone?" I asked to the wind.

I was in Miss Spink and Forcible's. Miss Spink was making an angel dress for one of the dogs, "Uh don't you only make wings for the… dead ones?" "Just looking ahead dear… Angus hasn't been felling well of late," Miss Spink said. "April aren't you getting ready?" Miss Forcible asked behind the dressing room. "We've lost are ride Miriam… Caroline said her parents have vanish quit completely," Miss Spink said. "What? We waited months for those tickets," Miss Forcible appearing from behind the dressing room. "I suppose we could walk," Misses Spink replied. "With your gammy legs? It's nearly 2 miles to the theater." I coughed. "Oh oh yes, your missing parents we know just what you need," Miss Spink said while Miss Forcible got the bowl of taffy. "Miriam get," she look at her with the bowl, "yes that's right." She put on the table, "how is hundred year old candy going t help?" Miss Spink stabbed the candy then Miss Forcible blew the remaining dust away leaving one gem with a hole in it. "There you go sweetie," Miss Spink said. "What's it for?" I asked. "Well it might help… it's good for bad things sometimes," she replied. "No they're good for lost things," Miss Forcible said. "It's bad things Miriam." "Lost things April." "Bad" "Lost" "Bad things" "Lost" "Bad" "Lost" "Bad" "Lost" "Bad" "Lost!" I left the flat letting them argue.

I went back to my flat, going to my parents' room. I made the pillows look like mum and dad kissing them good night. I started to cry and fell asleep peacefully. The cat was purring on top of me when I woke up, "Hullo? How did you get in? Do you know where mom and dad are?" The cat simply blinked its eyes I knew it meant yes. He walked me to the mirror in the hallway. I gasped, "mom… dad." My dad's arms were around my mom keeping her warm. My mom leaned over righting HELP US backwards. I broke the glass, first thing that popped in my head. The glass shattered around me. The cat meowed I turned around, "how did this happen?" He led me up the stairs to my parents' room. I gasped, "She's taken them hasn't she?" Under their bed there was a doll. It had to faces on it one side my mom's the other my dad's.

Me and that cat watched as the fire burned the doll to pieces. "They're not coming back are they? Mom and dad… not on their own." The cat blinked. "Only one thing to do." I grabbed a candle and lit it; I took my bag, and the gem with the hole in it. I unlocked the door in the drawing with the black key the corridor appeared. I walked through it. "You know you are walking right into her trap," the cat said. "I havta go back… they are my parents," I replied. "Challenge her then… she may not play fair but she won't refuse." The corridor seemed longer then before. The cat continued, "she's got a thong for games." "Hmm… ok." The door to the other world open with that the cat disappeared and the light on the candle vanished.

"Coraline?" I thought it was my real mom, "mom?" "Coraline… you came back for us," she said. "Mom!" I ran over and hugged her. "Darling why would you leave me." I looked up and she had turned back to the beldam I jumped in fear. She laughed evilly. "Where are my parents?" I asked. "Gosh I have no idea where your old parents are, perhaps they've grown bored of you and run away to France," she said. "They didn't run away from me… you stole them!" "Now don't be difficult Coraline," she replied, "Have a seat won't you?" My other father looked like a squash now he forced me to sit. The Beldam grabbed the black key from the real world and locked the door after shutting it and swallowed it. "Why don't you have your own key?" I asked. "Only ones keys," my other father said. "The garden squash need tending don't you think pumpkin?" the beldam said dragging him out of the drawing room. I heard something sounding like someone rubbing glass, "mom, dad where'd she hide you?"

Other mother rung a bell and had called out from the kitchen, "breakfast time." She hummed a little song. 'Be strong Coraline' I thought to myself. "Why don't we play a game?" I asked while she was cooking, "I know you like them." "Everybody likes games," she said, "what kind of game would it be?" "An exploring game," I replied, "a finding things game." "And what is it you'd be finding Coraline?" she asked. "My real parents," I said. "Too easy," she said slowly. "And- and the eyes of the ghost children. "Uh… what if you don't find them?" "If I loss I'll stay with you forever and let you love me," I sighed, "and I'll let you sew buttons into my eyes." "Hmm… and if you some how when this game?" "Then you let me go… you let everyone go… my real father and mother… the dead children… everyone you've trapped here." She sighed, "Deal." She threw her hand out ready to shake on it. "Not until you give me a clue," I said. "Oh right… in each of three wonders I've made just for you… a ghost's eye is lost in plain sight," she said. "And for my parents?" I asked. She laughed then taped her black button eye. "Fine don't tell me," I sighed, "it's a deal." I turned around she wasn't there anymore only the sound of the water faucet leaking. I sighed, "what does she mean… wonders?" I opened the curtain looking at the garden, "Hmm."

The flowers tied around me trying to eat me up. I grabbed my garden tool from my pink bag and cut the flowers apart. The green gem with the hole in it fell to the grown and the mechanical dragonflies took it and flew away. I threw my bag at them they fell to the ground sand spilling out of them. "Why steal this?" I wondered out load. I looked threw the hole everything turned gray. "Wow," I said at awed. I looked around and saw a red glowing thing. I took the gem away from my face and saw my other father sitting on the prey mantis. "Sorry," he said the prey mantis seemed to move on it's own, "so sorry… mother make me… don't wanna frighten you." I went over the bridge the prey mantis machine followed me and it fell down to the water. "Take it," my other father yelled to me as he sunk, it was the top on the clutch controlling the machine. The world around me turned grey. "Bless you miss, you found me. But there's still two eyes lost," the boy said. "Don't worry I'm getting the hang of it," I said back. I looked at the sky the moon sort of went black in one corner.

I walked toward Misses Spink and Forcible's flat. There was a flashlight on the floor. I picked it up and turned it on walking toward the stage. I heard something and lifted the flashlight up shinning on the dogs that were now bats. They freaked out so I turned the flashlight off. Then the stage light turn on showing a big taffy wrapper in the middle. I took out the gem and looked threw the hole. I saw something glow blue and moved the gem back into my pocket. I reached my hand threw the paper. A green and pink and were closed together. I opened it slowly, "The pearl!" The hands clasped together. I pulled my hand away and the screamed, "Please give it back! Please? Please! Give it back! Please… Please… Please… Pleaseee! Give it backkk! Please!" I shined the light at the bats on and off; I then threw it at them. They flew down I moved my head at the right time and they attacked the two. The world went grey again. "Hurry on girl, her web is unwinding. I walked outside the moon had more shadow part on it with two holes.

I walked up to the next flat 'the last eye' I thought to myself. When I got to the top other Wybie's clothes where hanging on the pole. "Oh Wybie," I said sadly, "Evil witch, I'm not scared!" I hope she heard that I wouldn't even care if she did. I opened the door of other Mr. Bobinsky's flat. "Hullo Carobushka," he said. "I'm Coraline," I said. "Is this vhat your vooking vor?" I looked there the jewel and saw a glow, "uh huh." "You vink vinning game is good ting?" He hid somewhere and I looked through the gem and I saw him when he went around the wooden poll beside me, "You vust go home and devour and ve nevected same as valvay… stay here vith vus… ve vill visten to you and lovez you… if you stay vere you can have vutever you vant, valvays," he explained. "You don't get it, do you?" I asked. "I von't understand." "Of course you don't understand you're just a copy she made of the real Mr. B" "Not even that anymore," he said collapsing rats coming out of his clothes. I got a little frightened. The rat with the ball rolled on the cheese under my feet. He ran out the door I tried throwing the jewel at the rat. "No!" I yelled. I ran out the door running down the steps to get the mouse. The balcony fell to the ground and I past out on the ground.

My eyes blurred a little then the things around me began to take shape. The moon had what seemed to be a full shaped button. "Oh God," I said, I've lost the game… I've lost everything." I began to cry. There was no hope I couldn't find the rat or the eye anywhere and the game had ended. "It's ok miss we know you tried," the boy said. "It really is ok it took you guts to do this and since you found us we are free but tell the other girl we're sorry," the young girl said. "You mean she's the only one going to be left?" "Other then you yes," the boy said, "I'm sorry for you both." "What about my parents?" I asked. "She doesn't need them anymore she's setting them free," she said. I began to cry I was going to miss them so much. "You have to go back to the house or she'll make your life miserable," she continued. "What will happen to me?" I asked. "You lost the game you'll do what you promised," the boy said. I swallowed hard I cleared my tears away and headed to the house.

My memories flooded threw my head I remembered my friends from Michigan my short life that was in Oregon. For an 11 year old my life really had no meaning.

I walked through the hallway the world had stopped falling apart. In fact some stuff came back; the walls refilled, the ground became hard again, and the other Wybie crept up from the other hall. He appeared right in front of me he still couldn't talk, but I felt the emotion from him. I put my hand on his shoulder, "it's ok Wybie… I'll be fine." His frown turned to a slight smile and he went up to me and hugged me, tightly. Tears filled my eyes yet I held them in. He let go lifting his down. I sniffed and gave him a hug back, "thanks for helping me earlier, you're a true friend." It felt has though he was the real Wybie, for some reason, but deep down I felt the fakeness crawling thorough his blood. "A deal's a deal," I said feeling the emptiness in me, "I promised her, I'm sorry but I have to." He nodded knowing the Beldam wouldn't let me go. He grabbed my arm wanting me to go with him then let go the moment he looked into my eyes. I frowned walking away from him slowly. When I turned around he was gone.

"Hello Darling," the Beldam said to her voice seemed to be very dark and scary, "you lost." "I relies that thank you," I sad sarcastically. "You shouldn't play games that you can't win," she said with a smirk on her face. "I could of one if it wasn't for that stupid rat," I said annoyed. "What did your 'friend' not help you? He hates rats you know." Where did that mangy thing go? It sure would of helped if he had caught the rat. "Does he not want you?" the Beldam continued. "That- that's not true!" I said lying to myself. "No? Well I guess he'll try and save you then, she said shrugging. She looked around seeing nothing but me. 'Guess she's right he really didn't care' I thought to myself not completely sure if this was true. "Not here," she said slowly. "Just get it over with," I said impatiently. "Don't be scared sweetie it won't hurt a bit," she said going to the drawer taking out the box filled with the two buttons and the needle. She moved closer to me putting the tread around the needle then took out the button. I closed my eyes as a reaction. I felt her put the button over my eyelid and then the needle went slowly, yet smoothly, through my eye.

My life was over, the pain hurt intensively. I was now in the dark room on the other side of the mirror. When I saw the faint glow from the bed in the corner I knew exactly who it was.

**I hope you liked story, a lot. I sure liked writing it. But if you didn't you can tell me what you didn't like about it (please and thank you) I really like reviews (ok this is technically my first story but still.) Also I had to record 20 minutes of the movie just to remember what they said and stuff (which was fun but also hard when only the music plays for awhile and my sisters bothering me every time they stopped talking, even though it was only for like a second) If you liked this I will soon post the next one all my stories will be good : D anyways thanks for reading. See you soon, bye! ; D**


	2. It was only just a dream

11

**Coraline; A second glance**

**It was only just a dream**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Coraline * tear * I shall be honest. I own NO characters and locations. **

**A/N: Some parts might be scary to young yens please keep the little ones away from the screen…. It might scar them for life. Also don't stare at the screen for to long the world may change. Lol have fun reading!**

The mirror closed behind me and I saw the green glow from Wybie's Grandma hiding under the blankets of the bed in the corner. I walked toward her felling as though I was going to cry; you know if I had eyes.

"I'm really sorry," I said my voice croaked, "but you know at least I know that Wybie's your grandson so you should be happy about that, right?"

She stared at me with her dark black buttons, "I just hope you can remember him for at least a week."

"Only a week?" I asked shocked. How could I only know him for a week I mean I can't forget about him that quickly can I? "No," I was sure I couldn't, "no I won't!"

"Look sweetie there's no way you can remember him not anymore," she said, "not even if you wrote it down… or if you liked it. It won't matter at all."

"It's not true! I can't forget him… not ever." I walked away from her to the other corner of the room, "look I'm sorry you're the only one left but at least I'm here too so I guess I can't feel too bad." My heart dropped… if I still had a heart that is. "Hey what's this?" I asked picking up the book sitting on the floor in front of me.

"She still loves us you know well now she only loves me and you even if you did try to set us all free," she said from the small bed.

Actually as she said that I was thinking why it was my mouth moved when I spoke yet hers didn't. "Well maybe I should draw Wybie in this book so I could remember him," I said. The book looked pretty good I guess I'd read it one day.

"I don't think that it will work but what about your self?" she asked.

"What about me?" I said I really didn't care about what my name was but maybe I'll draw cat; he shouldn't be to hard to remember.

"It's just that maybe you'd like to remember yourself too," she said.

"Well what about you," I asked, "you don't know your name do you?"

"Well no but I don't really need to you know," she said, "Maybe you should of asked your friend."

"You know I would of if it wasn't for me having to go back for your eyes," I said angrily pointing at her on the word 'your'.

"Well then I guess this conversation's over then," she said, "I'm going to sleep!"

"Fine I don't care!" I yelled back. I finished drawing Wybie then started to draw cat. I fell asleep as I read the first few chapters of the book.

xXx

Wybie rode his bike home from Coraline's house. "What was her freaking problem?" he thought to his self out loud. He stopped at his house putting in his bike on his back porch.

He saw the cat sitting on the window seal of his bedroom. "Well hullo cat," he said petting him. The cat purred loudly and jumped on Wybie's bed. Wybie followed him slowly and sat on the bed petting him once again.

"So what's up had a fun day?" Wybie asked. The cat looked as though he had shook his head. "Aww what happen?" Wybie asked. Cat curled up next to him closing his eyes softly. "It's ok whatever happened or is going to happen it'll be ok," he said reassuringly.

Cat got up and hopped out the window turning around as if he was waving to Wybie. "Bye see you tomorrow I guess," Wybie said waving back. Wybie fell asleep with nothing better to do.

xXx

Cat left Wybie's room heading to Coraline's house. He got in her parents room seeing her sleep. The cat was purring on top of her when she woke up, "Hullo? How did you get in? Do you know where mom and dad are?" The cat simply blinked its eyes she knew it meant yes. He walked her to the mirror in the hallway. She gasped, "mom… dad." Her dad's arms were around my mom keeping her warm. Her mom leaned over righting HELP US backwards. She broke the glass, first thing that popped in her head. The glass shattered around her. Cat meowed and she turned around, "how did this happen?" He led her up the stairs to her parents' room. Coraline gasped, "She's taken them hasn't she?" Under their bed there was a doll. It had to faces on it one side her mom's the other her dad's.

Coraline and the cat watched as the fire burned the doll to pieces. "They're not coming back are they? Mom and dad… not on their own." Cat blinked. "Only one thing to do." Coraline grabbed a candle and lit it; She took my bag, and the gem with the hole in it. She unlocked the door in the drawing with the black key the corridor appeared. Coraline walked through it. "You know you are walking right into her trap," the cat said. "I havta go back… they are my parents," she replied. "Challenge her then… she may not play fair but she won't refuse," cat said. The corridor seemed longer then before. The cat continued, "she's got a thing for games." "Hmm… ok." The door to the other world open with that the cat disappeared and the light on the candle vanished.

The cat thought to his self why- why didn't I save her? She's got to be gone by now. He walked out of the corridor into the real world. Walking out of the house he looked at the empty house and his heart dropped. Suddenly the door opened… it was Coraline's parents.

"Well honey I'm so glad that you got the job…." Mel paused at the sight of the cat sitting in the hall, "what are you doing here little cat?"

"Don't get to close to him darling he must be crawling with diseases," Charlie said.

Cat growled at them his teeth showing his hair sticking up. Coraline's parents ran out the door. Mel called the police on her phone as Charlie hit cat in the head knocking him out.

xXx

Wybie just woke up running down the stairs heading outside. He walked passed the well but when he stood on the stump next to it he saw a police car next to Coraline's house

"What's going on?" Wybie asked the police that was outside Coraline's house.

"We caught some stray cat it really scared the two," the officer said.

"Wait… what color is the stray?" Wybie asked.

"Look for yourself," the officer said pointing to the black cat in the back seat of the police car.

Wybie gasped, "That's my cat! Let him go!"

"Sorry kid he's a danger," the officer said.

"Wait here!" Wybie said. He ran into the house.

"Hey you're not allowed in there kid!" The officer said with a sigh.

"Mrs. Jones… Mr. Jones that's my cat don't let the police take him please!" Wybie yelled to the stillness of the house. "Hello? Anybody here?" He walked up the stairs, "I'm not playing tell the police that he's ok." He stopped at the two standing in Coraline's room, "can you please tell the police that that's my cat out there.

Mrs. Jones dropped to the floor, "are you ok miss, and where's Jonsey?" She started crying.

"Look son I think you should just leave… we'll tell the officer that the cat's yours right now we have other issues," Mr. Jones.

"Where's Coraline," Wybie said angrily into his eyes.

Mr. Jones sighed, "she- she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Wybie asked furiously.

"I don't know she wasn't here when we came back!" Mr. Jones yelled.

"Sh- she's gone?" Wybie said his voice cracked. He ran around the house looking for her. He ran back up to her room, "you're lying I just saw her yesterday!"

"We aren't lying young man… does it look like we're lying?" Mrs. Jones said.

"Well no but I just saw her right before I fell asleep last night," Wybie said.

"Well then why don't you tell me what had happened then," Mr. Jones said.

"How in the world am I suppose to know?" Wybie asked.

"Exactly so can you just move along and just leave us alone," Mr. Jones said.

Wybie's eyes stared blankly at them, "ok… ok I understand I'll leave I'll leave…" Wybie left the house tears his eyes the officer stopped him.

"Young man are you ok? I'll give your cat back I just need to make sure he gets all his shots," the officer said.

Wybie turned around looking at the officer, "why didn't you tell me _she_ was gone?"

The officer scratched his head, "who?"

"Coraline!" Wybie yelled a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh the missing kid? Well I just didn't want you to get upset… we'll find her I promise." He looked at Wybie's face, "look kid I'll find her soon but if I don't I'm really sorry… please don't be mad if I don't."

Wybie look at his face and nodded, "I'm going to go home."

xXx

Cat looked at Wybie from the window seal Wybie was crying. Cat scratched the window gently. Wybie looked up seeing cat there.

Wybie wiped the tears from his eyes, "hey cat I see they let you free."

Cat stared at Wybie in an anger way.

"I know I know I'm really sorry I just can't get over the fact Coraline's _gone_," a tear shredded from his eye. "I don't know what they did exactly to you but I know I should have saved you…"

Cat purred rubbing his head on Wybie's hand forcing him to bet him.

Wybie sighed, "you don't have to be nice to me you can be mad at me." Wybie flopped on the bed.

Cat walked toward him lying next to him.

"What am I going to do? Not only that but Coraline's parents now hate me. At least it seems as they do.

Cat started purring louder.

"But what did happen to her I just don't know!" Wybie sighed, "I don't even know why I'm worrying about her." Wybie closed his eyes for a second then popped up making cat jump up. "I'm going to the well!"

Cat wondered why he would want to go there but followed in curiosity.

"Ok wait I don't even know why I came here," Wybie said looking around on the tree stump next to the well.

Cat hissed annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know something made me want to come here…" Wybie said, "I felt like Coraline might have been here."

Cat knew exactly where she was. The cat meowed walking toward the edge of the hill looking out onto the pink palace.

"Is she still there? But if she was how could they not know?" Wybie asked.

Cat walked toward the house.

"Wait we can't go there her parents… they'll get mad," Wybie said.

The cat just ignored him and kept walking away.

Wybie sighed, "Fine if you think she's there…" Wybie followed him to the house.

xXx

Mr. Jones answered the door, "oh it's you."

"Sir… as she came back yet?" Wybie asked.

"Look son I think you should just give up I mean we are if she doesn't show up in the next week.

"Only one week? But she she's here somewhere," Wybie said looking at the cat who just stared at me. I shrugged at him.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't even know your name so why should I care," Mr. Jones said.

Mrs. Jones walked down the stairs, "will you just leave that poor boy alone I know his name is Wybie he sent Coraline that doll."

"So I don't care he shouldn't be here," he said.

"You know maybe I should go home my grandma probably wants me home soon," Wybie said. He tried to leave but Mr. Jones caught his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere maybe you should tell us what happened to our daughter," Mr. Jones said.

"Hey stop it leave him alone!" Mrs. Jones said, "look just we'll tell you if she ever comes back I swear you can come here everyday if you want to see if she's ever here ok."

"Yes ma'am I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Wybie said frowning, "bye…" Wybie walked away to the house picking the cat up leaving Mr. and Mrs. Jones at their door.

xXx

"I guess she wasn't there at all," Wybie said to the cat. He turned over to his stomach on his bed.

Cat jumped on his back and purred, he knew she was there but wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back to that house.

"It's just that even though I only knew her for a few days I just don't want anything to happen to her… where could she of gone?"

Cat moved to lie under his hand. He closed his eyes.

Wybie sighed, "Maybe they're right maybe I should forget about her."

Cats eyes' popped open and then he hissed moving from Wybie's grasp.

"I know… I know but if she's gone she's gone you know I just can't keep wanting her back besides I thought you didn't like her but I suppose that was before she was gone right"

Cat nodded and jumped on the nightstand.

"Well I don't want to keep bothering her parents either… maybe I should ask every week instead of every single day how about that?" Wybie asked.

Cat started purring loudly.

"Ok then that's what we'll do for now."


	3. I want to Rewind Time

**Coraline; a second glance**

**I want to rewind time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Coraline **

**I wrote this along time ago like in October so I don't know if I'll write anymore**

So this is me I've been here for 4 years and I've lost sight of my self completely. I don't even remember my name… I only know Wybie's and cats. Nobody has even tried to save me and not only that Wybie's grandma hates me now. I don't see why I'm actually happy I just feel as though someone out there misses me still they want me back. But the only person I could think of to want me back is cat but I'm not even sure he wants me back. I could be living a normal life but no I'm trapped here forever. And even if I do go back there will be a lot of questions I might cry if I see them again. That's why I think I'm better off here alone.

Some thing screeched on the window and next thing I knew I'm seeing the other Wybie there.

"Umm hello did you come here to save me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"That's ok I don't think anyone want me back home." His eyes shoot open and he shook his head he walked toward me.

Soon in front of me I saw a guy who looked like Wybie he was walking toward the pink palace with the cat walking beside him.

"I don't know why you are showing me this," I said and he shushed me.

The older looking Wybie rang the doorbell to a flat where a couple showed up at the door. "Is she here yet?" It was Wybie's voice I missed him so much his voice made me more relaxed.

"I'm sorry she still not here," the women said.

"Ok I'll be back next week then see ya," Wybie said walking away.

Wybie walked to the well and flopped down on the tree stump. Cat jumped on his lap. "Oh cat," he said petting the cat, "where is she? I don't think I can live one more day without Coraline."

I was shocked was he talking about me? Is that my name?

Cat purred really loud.

Tears filled Wybie's eyes and they fell gently down his face. "We have to go save her! Where is she?" he jumped to his feet and kicked the rocks around him some of them falling into the well. "Let's go," Wybie said to cat, "it's getting late."

The other Wybie wiped the cloud out from in front of me. "Was he talking about me?" I asked.

He nodded his head and left out the mirror.

"Wait what am I suppose to do?" I yelled to him.

"He's trying to show you that Wybie likes you," Wybie's grandma said, "but if I were you I'd forget about him you're here now there's no turning back."

I faced toward the corner, "how can you say that? If he likes me why should I get mad at him?"

"Just remember that he's my grandson so he must act a little bit like me," she said. She was right it might be that he's just lying to himself if he really liked me he'd be here not there.

"Well even if that was true I don't care maybe you can't see it but I know he really misses me and sure he was annoying and I hated him but it doesn't matter I mean I don't even know what my parents names are but I know Wybie's so maybe you should just forget on making me hate him," I said.

"If you say so," Wybie's grandma said shrugging.

xXx

The bus ride seemed so long today Wybie knew nobody here probably because he just didn't want any friends anymore. He did talk to this one guy sometimes he got on the bus and sat next to Wybie.

"Hey Wybie you look like you had a ruff day," the guy said.

"Hi Kyle," Wybie sighed, "yes a very long day I just can't get her out of my head."

"Who Coraline?" He Kyle asked, "Come on man it's been four years maybe you should just get over her."

"But I can't… can't you see that I miss her I know I know it's been four years but still I just don't want to forget her ever," Wybie said.

"I know it's ok if I were you I'd miss her too and even though I have never met her I'm sure she was special right?" He said comforting.

Wybie sighed again, "yah she was that's why I need know where she is."

"She could be anywhere you know? She could even be…" he swallowed hard, "dead."

"No she couldn't be she's not…" he started frowning.

"Well I'm just trying to list the possibilities you have to get back to reality some day." Kyle said.

"Yah maybe if I knew for sure she was dead or if she was safe I wouldn't worry,"

Wybie said, "but for now I'm not going to give up." The bus came to a stop.

"Hey is someone moving?" Kyle asked pointing at the pink palace.

"What?" Wybie looked out the window, "no…no ….no!" He dashed out of the bus.

"What are ya'll doing?" Wybie asked to Mrs. And Mr. Jones.

"We're moving son," Mr. Jones.

"Why?" Wybie asked tears filling his eyes.

"Charlie would you stop making him sad," Mrs. Jones said to her husband.

"Fine whatever Mel," he said back to his wife. Mr. Jones went into the house.

"You can't leave miss please don't," Wybie said.

"I'm sorry Wybie but we can't live here anymore with Coraline gone we just want to leave this house behind," Mrs. Jones.

"But what about you're other daughter?" Wybie asked.

"Who Keeley?" Mrs. Jones asked, "that's exactly why we're leaving we want her to have a new life and doesn't have to feel bad because her sister gone."

"But she's only three she doesn't even have to know," Wybie said.

"Well she'll eventually find out and probably by you," Mrs. Jones said.

"But I'll be out of here in about two years so she'd only be five and she would never know," Wybie said, "and who will tell me now if she ever shows back up."

"Look we've made up our mind I'm sorry," Mrs. Jones said.

"Ok honey you ready to go?" Mr. Jones said.

"Yes go get Keeley," Mrs. Jones said. Mr. Jones walked in the house.

"How will I be able to call you if Coraline shows back up?" Wybie asked.

"If she ever shows back up you take care of her," Mrs. Jones said.

"But what about you wouldn't you want her back?" Wybie asked.

"Look we're starting a new life plus it's been four years now can't you just forget about her?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"So what you just don't care anymore," Wybie asked.

Mrs. Jones sighed, "there's always a time when we have to move on or we'll be stuck doing nothing our whole life."

Wybie was shocked at her answer, "How can you say that she's your daughter you can't just leave her here with me if she ever shows up! What if she shows up tomorrow or next week then what you'll just leave her here?"

"She's not going to show up anytime soon just go back to reality dreams have no meaning," Mrs. Jones said.

"What? Dreams make our reality happen… what if no one dreamed we wouldn't even be here," Wybie complained.

"Come on Mel," Mr. Jones said with a young girl with curly orange hair in his hand, "Keeley has to sleep through the whole ride or at least most of it."

"Ok I was just about to leave," Mrs. Jones said, "goodbye Wybie."

"Wait no you can't leave…" Wybie said softly tears falling down his cheeks. He walked to the little girl, "goodbye Keeley pleas…please remember me." He turned toward the couple and wiped some of tears from his eyes, "good…bye."

They left jumping in the truck. Wybie saw a few tears in their eyes and Keeley waved. He waved back and he saw her say 'goodbye' through the glass. Tears gushed out of his eyes and he thought to his self 'what's so good about goodbye?'

XxX

"Grandma life sucks," Wybie said setting the table.

"Well what do you expect that is life after all," his grandma said from the kitchen.

"Ya I have no parents, no friends, and now they're gone," Wybie said looking out the window.

"Kyle's your friend right?" Grandma said.

"Yah but he's not Coraline," he said.

"I don't know why you miss her so much when you first met her you said she was annoying," she said.

"Yah but that was before she," he swallowed hard, "left."

"Maybe her parents are right it's been four whole years maybe it's time for you to move on," she said.

"You're the one who let her live there you're the one who didn't want kids living there maybe it had to do something about your twin sister," he said.

"You do not bring her up at the dinner table young man," she said.

"Sorry but I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't have ever sold the house to her parents," he said.

She rubbed her hand over her face, "if I tell you what happened to my sister will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes ma'am I promise," he said.

"Well there was a door… it was fairly small only a child could fit through there," she said pausing, "my sister she had a doll she had found she dragged it all around the house." "She talked about another world she said she had another mother and father she said it was wonderful… then one day she vanished just like that," she snapped her figures.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"That's all I can remember," she replied.

"That doesn't really help much… do you think it was true?" Wybie asked.

"Possibly but maybe not," Grandma said.

"Well I best be getting to bed," he said and he walked up the stairs cat followed him after getting up from the cat bed.

"Make sure you take care of him ok?" she said to the cat and he nodded then left up the stairs.

Wybie ran back down the stairs, "I forgot to ask grandma who's going to move in there?"

"Well I got in offer but I don't think you'll like it," she said.

"Who is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh just another kid," she said.

"How old?" he asked.

"Seventeen," she said.

"Hmm maybe he or she won't vanish too," he said.

"Oh it is a girl," she said.

Wybie sighed, "great… good night."

"Night," Grandma said.

xXx

I found her she's here she's alive! Joy ran through my blood. They all thought I was wasting my time but they were wrong! I don't know what this place is though or how I got here.

"Wybie you came back for me," a familiar voice said I turned around and in shock I saw the beautiful Coraline standing in front of me her hair very long almost to her hip.

"Coraline I can't believe I found you!" Wybie said with excitement.

"I can't believe you actually wanted me back," she said. In this light her eyes seemed like they weren't even there anymore. It seemed like a graveyard around here. A shadow that looked almost like a reflection of me walked toward me.

"Thank you for coming back to her," he looked exactly like me but his eyes seemed to not be there either. This light was annoying everyone's eyes seem to be gone.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Wybie," he said.

"But wait that's my name," I said confused.

"I'm the other Wybie," he said.

"Then she must be the other Coraline," I said disappointedly.

"No she's the same one," he said.

"And are ya'll eyes missing I can't really tell in this light," Wybie said.

"Well you could say our eyes are missing but really these are buttons," he said turning on a light.

XxX

"Ahhhhh," Wybie screamed waking up, "Oh my gosh it was only just a job." Wybie's grandma ran up the stairs.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked opening the door.

"Yah I just had a little nightmare," he said.

"Coraline?" she asked sincerely.

"Ya but I'm fine now," he said.

"Well the new neighbors are showing up in an hour why don't you go meet them?" she asked.

"They're coming this early?" he looked up at the radio it was 4:18, "dang they must really want to go to that new house."

"Ya go get ready," Wybie's grandma said.

"Ok but hold on where exactly did Mr. and Mrs. Jones move?" Wybie asked.

"Well they said not to tell you but since you are old enough to know and you'll probably not see then in forever… they moved to North Carolina," she said.

"What but that sounds a lot like her name how could they move there?" he asked madly.

"Because they want to remember her," she said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Wybie said going to the bathroom.

"It doesn't make since why they would ever move there but I guess it's better than forgetting about her completely," he said to his self washing his face.

xXx

"Hello my name is Wybie," he said to the new neighbors.

"Hello young man," the older guy said shaking his hand.

"Well my grandma said to go over here and introduce myself," Wybie said, "but don't worry you didn't wake me from my sleep."

"Well that's nice sweet heart," the lady said, "my name's Michelle."

"Nice to meet you what's your name," Wybie asked to the older man.

"It's Joseph," he said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Wybie said, "do you need help moving the boxes?"

"Aww that's so sweet of you to ask," she said, "thank you."

"You're welcome miss," he said picking up a few of the boxes, "do you want me to call ya'll by your last name or…"

"Well our last name is Johnson," Michelle said.

"Ok miss Johnson where do you want this to go?" he asked.

"Oh just set it in Lauren's room," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Who's that," Wybie asked not trying to sound mean.

"Oh ya you didn't meet her yet she's just a lazy bum in her room," she said, "it's up the stairs second door to the right."

Wybie's heart jumped it was Coraline's room, "ok." He walked up the stairs seeing the girl in Coraline's room.

"Hey you are you one of our neighbors?" the girl asked. Wybie tried to ignore her but she asked, "hello?"

"What do you want?" Wybie asked meanly.

"I just wanted to know who you are dang," she said.

"Well you don't need to know who I am all I know is that this isn't your room," he said.

"What do you mean yes it is," she said back.

"No it's not so why don't you pack up and leave this house," he said.

"What's your freakin problem I've barely have said one word to you," she said.

"Well I don't care this is Coraline's room," he said.

"Who's Caroline?" she asked.

"It's Coraline!" he said slamming the door behind him. He ran down the stairs out the door.

"Where are you going," Mrs. Johnson asked.

"My grandma said to only stay for a while," he said, "I gotta go bye!" He ran away leaving no trace behind.


End file.
